


Flowers for the Beauty

by athousandnights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flowers, I find it kinda silly, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandnights/pseuds/athousandnights
Summary: Balthazar was missing after a nightlong battle...
Relationships: Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Flowers for the Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually an English version of one of my fics written a year ago, I found the story yesterday, and thought it would be fun to write it again in English.  
> I'm really bad at this, and it's just a short story, please don't judge too hard.  
> English is not my first language, and I imagine there must be tons of mistakes, so please let me know if you find any.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

The smoke had floated around the heaven for all night, and the peace finally fell before the dawn.

Having been through a nightlong battle, although the garrison won by a narrow margin under Castiel’s leadership, they suffered heavy casualties. Most of the angels had already returned to rest, waiting for the next order which could arrive at any time making them kill and fight against their siblings. Only a few scattered soldiers were weaving through the hills which were piled up with slaughtered angels in order to collect the cold bodies.

Among the frequent strife and engagements, this battle was nothing out of ordinary. Castiel would not be overly sentimental or confused about it. He stared intently at the snow-white column elaborately carved with patterns of vines, tried to get something useful from the angel radio, while only a faint sound was heard, it was the distress signal sent by a wounded angel from another group. He would not be worried about that, since there would be other members hurried to rescue him. He kept his posture till a cherub showed up to tell that head count had been made and all the dead and injured angels had been found, except Balthazar, his friend and lieutenant, whose whereabouts had been unknown.

Castiel blinked several times, questioned the cherub if he had received Balthazar’s signal for help, or had tried to call him?

The cherub said that Balthazar was out of reach.

A frown appeared on Castiel’s face. With a fluttering sound, he disappeared in front of the cherub’s eyes. He went back to the battlefield which was now deserted and silent. The dark scorch marks all over the ground - demonstrating the tragicness of the fighting - had not yet gone. Balthazar was nowhere to be seen. Castiel turned on the channel he shared only with Balthazar with a grim look, attempted to get in touch with him.

“Where are you, Balthazar?”

“The fight is over, I’ll wait for you at the temple.”

“Do you need any help?”

“Balthazar, get back to me.”

…

Nothing came back, except for the endless silence.

A shiver wrapped with confusion was sent from his brain down his spine. He returned to the temple, resumed his gaze at the patterns on the column. Castiel could not make any conclusions about Balthazar’s situation, but he decided to just believe in his strength and intelligence, to believe that him will not easily get himself into trouble. Yet despite all the thoughts, Castiel was still anxious and fearful, he felt the night was so long that the ray of dawn was reluctant to present itself to comfort terrified angels.

It was not long till the edge of the horizon was reddened by the rising sun. Castiel sat at the stone steps, watching the light sprawling up step by step and reaching his feet. He thought that he had been sitting long enough, and just as he was about to give up waiting, the familiar sound of wings flapping came from behind.

Balthazar smiled as he saw the sight of Castiel sitting alone. “You never wanted to spend time watching the sunrise before, Cassie. You _really_ are worried about me.”

Castiel was mute for a long time and did not look back, still looking at the distant clouds. Balthazar then waited patiently where he was, staring quietly at Castiel, as if he could not bear to disturb his refined interest of enjoying the view of sunrise. 

Castiel stood up at last with a strained sigh, and turned to Balthazar. “Where have you been?” He asked in a calm voice.

“Oh,” Balthazar got back to his normal demeanour. “I was besieged by some one-track-minded angels. I told them that their troop had already fled miles away, and none of them could rival me, better went back to have a review with managers first.” He scoffed. “But no one listened to me, stupid and stubborn, right? It took me a while to handle them.”

“You know I was calling you, why didn’t you speak back?” Castiel knew the momentary absence is not a big deal for Balthazar. He was just trying to justify his unease.

“Because I was busy—”

“Busy doing what? It wouldn’t take that long just to deal with some angels.”

Castiel was somewhat aggressive on this subject, but Balthazar could totally understand Castiel’s state of mind. He was guilty of making Castiel felt worried about him, but joy occupied a major portion of his heart. He very much wanted to hold Castiel in his arms, right now right here, he wished to hold him in his wings, which was shining with golden sparks of the sun.

“Cass, believe me, it would have made my next action less dramatic if I had answered you at that time.”

“What… _action_?”

Castiel’s bewildered face was reflected in Balthazar’s dazzling blue eyes. Balthazar held out a bouquet of exquisite iris from his back; the little blue-violet petals were decorated with white patterns of plumage. They had only seen one of these on the high mountain when Balthazar was dragging Castiel around the world. She was standing alone among the thick and tangled weeds, but held her head proudly to the sun. Castiel had stared at her for a long time before finally told Balthazar that she was beautiful.

“It wasn’t easy to get these kiddies reveal their bashful little faces.” It was the wrong season for flowers on earth. Balthazar urged them to blossom with his own grace, but overreaching would be counterproductive. He swore that he did not know flowers can be so fragile.

The glare of the sun shone brightly on Balthazar’s face, gold glinting on his immaculate, white wings. He smiled, looked straight at Castiel and the sun. Surprise mingled with an almost imperceptible sense of guilt and some persistent complaining, a slight trace of pink crawled onto Castiel’s face. He reached out for the bouquet of flowers, the petals glittered in the sun just like Balthazar’s wings.

“Balthazar, you don’t have to —”

“Shh…These are…”

Balthazar interrupted Castiel with a whisper, stepping forward to gaze as tenderly as he could with a smile on his face.

“Flowers for my beauty.”


End file.
